I love you Madison
by its the lovely JAIME
Summary: Carey invites her best friends over who have a beautiful daughter that Zack and cody have never meet. carey know madison really well. Cody falls in love with madison.Things are happening to madison along the way and the only thing that cody can do is help
1. Chapter 1

Carey is inviting her best friend Bob over for a week at the Tipton in carry's suit, Bob is bringing his wife Cora and there daughter Madison. Zack and Cody have known Bob and Cora for a long time but they have never meet Madison before. Yet Carry knows Madison, to Madison Carey was like a second mother, she named Madison, but Zack and Cody have never met her.

So it's the day that Bob Cora and Madison are coming and Zack and Cody are looking forward to meeting Madison for the first time. "So what is she like mom "Cody said anxious to get an answer out of his mother. Carey said with a smile, " well she plays the guitar, both electric and regular, she loves the color black which means she'll probably be wearing black when she gets here, she is a black belt in Tie Kwon Do, and she's really beautiful." "Did someone say that Madison is beautiful," Zack said coming out of his room and sitting at the table were the food was. "Yes she is and I don't want you making any sly moves on her." Carey said. Zack said sadly, "So does that mean if I want to ask her out then I can't?" "Yes you can but I don't want you to us her, after all she's like a daughter to me." Carey said.

An hour later they heard a knock on the door, "Ill get it," Cody said. It was Bob Cora and Madison of course. "How are you doing Cody," Cora said entering the suit. "Cody said back, "good," he saw Bob and said "hi Bob," "Hey squirt," he said and patted his hear and entered. And the he saw Madison She was the most beautiful thing Cody had ever scene. "h-hi," he said nervisly. Madison said back "h-hey," she was nevious to but she entered and then Cody closed the door after her. Cody could see that she was nervious. "Hey Madison nice to meet you I'm Zack," Zack said smiley. "You to," she said back. "Yeah nice to meet you to I'm Cody." "You to," she said back to Cody. Carry came running up to Madison and gave he a big huge, "Hi sweetie, I missed you, how have you been?" she asked. "It's been great just great," Madison said looking at Cody and the back at Carey. "Well I guess tonight your going to sleep in Zack and Cody's room and your parents can sleep on the living room floor." Carry said and they all laughed and then Carey got up and want to the table were Cora and Bob were at and they talked.

"So Madison, your really hot," Zack said but Madison gave him a get lost look. "What my brother is trying to say Madison is that your really beautiful," Cody said and they both smiled at each other. "Thanks CODY," looks at Zack with an angry look.

They heard the phone ring and Madison answered it. "Hello," she said. "Hello is Cody there my prince," it was Agnes. "Um may I ask whose calling," Madison said. "This is Agnes." "Hold on let me see if he's here," Madison held the phone to her chest. "Um, Cody it's some girl named Agnes." "Oh no, make something up I don't want to talk to her." Cody replied and Madison quickly took the phone off of her chest and put it up against her ear to continue specking with Agnes. "Oh I'm sorry he's not here right know may I take a message." "Ok look girl I know he's there, who are you anyways?" Agnes said. " oh I'm uhhhhh," she looks at Cody, " I'm his…….his girlfriend." Madison said and Cody gave her a grin. Madison held the phone up against her chest again and said whispering, "Do you want to go out?" Cody replied by saying, "Yeah id love to."


	2. sneaking out

Agnes said, "Well he must be cheating on you because he's dating me." Madison gave Cody a weird look, "Ok he would not cheat on me," Madison said as if she knew Cody forever. "What is she telling you, here give me the phone," Cody said. "Agnes this little crush that you have on me, you have on me you have to get over ok." She said hanging up the phone. "She has a crush on you," Madison said and then Cody answered, "Yeah.

"Oh no, Cody what time is it?" she said with a shocked look on her face. "Its 8 o'clock why?" he said. Madison said worriedly, "Well earlier before we came here my parents took me to dinner and I was playing with my dads black berry for a while, but then I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and I put the black berry on the sink so that I wouldn't get the wet and I left them there and if I don't get them back in a little while then my dads going to lose his job." "How can he lose his job just because of that" Zack said assuring Madison. "At his job they have this thing that's called being duty manager and he gets calls like ever second, I have to get back," she said answering Zack's question and then getting up. "Wait, you can go out there by your self, ill go with you," Cody said. "Thanks Cody," Madison said smiling at him. "No problem, but if were going to do this then we have to sneak out," he said looking at all of the adults sitting at the table talking, and then look at Zack. "Ok ok fine ill help you but just this once," Zack said. "Thanks Zack, know all were going to do is say that were going to the lobby and then you stay down there and wait for us to come back, if they go down there just say that I'm showing Madison around the hotel," Cody said, of course Cody has never done this before so he was scared.

Zack said to Carey, "Mom where going to go show Madison around the hotel ok." "Ok honey," she said not even looking at Zack. They went out into the hall way and went to the elevator. "Ok we have to get there soon because in about 14 minutes my dad is going to be asking for his black berry back," Madison said.

Madison and Cody rushed out of the hotel and told Zack to cover for them. It was raining really hard out side. "Oh no, um Cody can you put my watch in your pocket I don't have any and this watch is really special to me, I don't want it to get wet," she said asking Cody, and he said, "Ok." They ran to find the restaurant where Madison had gone to. "Do you remember what restaurant you went to?" "Yeah it's like a couple of blocks away well be there soon, hopefully." She said answering to Cody. "There is one question I have to ask you." Cody said to Madison. "Yeah what is it?" she said wondering what he was going to ask her. "How did you know that your dad was going to ask you for his black berry in 14 minutes?" she stopped and so did Cody. "Well Cody, I'm physic," she said. "What," Coy said not believing her. "It's true, you can even ask your mom she knows, but if you don't believe me I understand." Cody replied quickly by saying, "No I do believe you," and then he kissed Madison gently on the lips. They where kissing in the rain for about 5 seconds when they realized they really had to get to that restaurant, so they stopped kissing and ran for it.


	3. Zack and Codys room

They got to the restaurant and it was Hispanic just like Madison, Bob, Cora wasn't Hispanic, she was white and black but she did enjoy the heritage so she went to the restaurant. The woman behind the counter speck Spanish so Madison calmly asked her if she had scene any sign of a black berry. She said Yes and the handed her the black berry she had found in the bathroom. "Glasias," Madison said to the women with a smile on her face which means thank you. "Te natha," the women said with a smile on her face and that mean no problem.

"Oh no, four minutes left, where never going to make it," she said disappointedly. Cody could see that she was disappointed so he hugged her and said, "Yes Madison we can make it." They started to run faster and faster until they finally go to the Tipton. "Finally I've been waiting forever," Zack said talking to Madison and Cody. "Well lets just hurry up and go up stairs, only a minute," Madison said out of breath from all the running, they ran to the elevator went up and into the suit. "Hey guys, um Cody Madison why are you all wet," Carey asked and then Bob and Cora started to stare. Cody said, "Oh well London just got back from a shopping trip and she needed people to carry her things and its raining really hard out side." "Oh ok sweetie and Zack how come you're not wet?" Carey asked suspiciously. "Well she didn't ask me to help her she asked them."

"Madison, can I have my black berry know?" Bob asked. "Oh yeah it in my bag let me go and get it." She went to her bag and pretended like she was taking it out and then handed it to here dad, then she went and changed in the bath room and Cody went and changed in his room.

"So was it fun running in the rain with Madison," Zack asked as Cody was changing his drenched clothes, Zack was not staring in the same direction so that he could give his brother some privacy. "Yeah it was," Cody replied with a smile on his face. "WHAT," Zack said. "Yeah I…..uhhh….I kissed her." "Oww you did huh." "Yeah, and she's really sweet," Cody said. "Well she's sleeping in her so I don't know how you're going to react to that," Zack said. "She is oh, I completely forgot about that.

About two hours later it was 10 o'clock and Zack and Cody and Madison were getting ready to go to bed. "Her Madison," Carey said handing Madison about 4 different blankets so that she would feel comfortable sleeping on the floor of Zack and Cody's room. "Thanks," she went to Zack and Cody's room and dropped the blankets on the floor and spreading the out. "Hey Madison," Cody said. She stopped spreading and looked at Cody, "Yeah," she replied. "You can sleep on my bed ill sleep on the floor." He said generously. "Really, are you sure," Madison said. "Yeah." Cody said with a smile on his face and then wet to the floor and finished spreading them out.


	4. Do I Love Her

It was the middle of the night at about 1 in the morning and Madison was sleeping. "Zack are you awake," Cody said, on the floor, he couldn't fall asleep. "I am know, what's up?" Zack said wondering why Cody wasn't sleeping. "I need to talk,"Cody said worriedly. "About what, what's wrong," Zack said sitting up in his bed. Cody went to Zack's bed and sat down beside him, "It's about Madison," Cody announced. "What, she broke up with you already," Zack asked. "No, it's…. I have these feelings that are like, huuuh….. When ever I see her my heart beats faster," Cody said. "Oh, I see, well that does happen when you love someone, like for instance, when I see Maddie my heart does the same thing, but she'll never notice, the feeling is that you love Madison." Zack said trying to make his brother feel better. "Yeah, I guess I do," Cody said getting up, he stood there for 3 seconds looked at Madison and his heart started to race, then he went back to the floor and fell asleep.

It was 4 in the morning and Zack heard something in the kitchen, so he got up and went in there trying not to wake up his mom and Cora and Bob, he saw Madison sitting at the table eating ice cream. "Hey Madison, what are you doing up so late," he said whispering and sat in a chair next to her. "Oh well when ever I'm depressed or happy I eat," She said answering Zack's question. "So what are you happy about," Zack said smiling. "Hey how do you know that I'm happy, I-I could be depressed," she said questioning Zack. "Well your smiling," Zack said, "So what is it," he said again taking a spoon out of the drawer and eating some ice cream to. "I'm just so happy that I have someone like Cody, I love him," Madison said wide eyed, "opps did I say that out loud," She said with a panicky look on her face. "Yeah you kinda did," Zack said. "Ow well, yeah its true I do," Madison said in a dreamy voice and smiling, "Well I better get back to bed," she said. "Yeah me to," Zack said and grabbed the ice cream put it back into the freezer and they went into the room and went to bed.

The next morning they all woke up and ate break fast. "Carey, where are my parents at?" Madison said asking Carey. "Oh they went to the store to go and get some things." Carey replied. "Oh," Madison said. "Hey Cody can I tell mom that your dating Madison," Zack said whispering to Cody. Cody look at Madison, "Can he, I mean it ok with me," Cody said asking Madison. "Sure it's ok with me," Madison said smiling. Zack said, "Cool, hey mom, guess what." "What," Carry said. "Cody and Madison are going out," Zack said telling Carey. "WHAT, well that's great you seem perfect, and you both are really smart," Carey said smiling. "Huh," Zack said. "Oh well I forgot to tell you but, Madison is really, really, really smart." Carey said. "How smart," Zack asked looking at Madison then back at his mother. "She's so smart that she could be in college right know if she wanted." Carey said and Cody and Zack were shocked. "Wow you are," Cody said surprised. "Yeah, I am, you got me,"

That night at about 9:00 Madison came up with a brilliant idea. "Hey Cody, want to go out tonight?" she asked. "By that you mean sneak out right because it's late," Cody asked. "Yeah do you want to?" Madison asked. "Sure but when there sleeping." Cody said smiling at her. "Cool a date it is," Madison said excitedly.

"It was 11 o'clock before all the adults in the house where sleeping and Zack was to. "Ok let's go," Madison said. They snuck out of the house and out side. "So where are we going?" Cody asked wondering what his girlfriend had in mind. "I have no idea let's just keep on walking maybe well find something to do," Madison replied.

So they keep on walking until they got to a swimming pool. "Ow lets go swimming just the two of us," Madison said. Cody replied, "Sounds great, just the two of us." They went in and stood by the outside pool, they took of there shoes and socks and jumped in the water holding hands. Madison and Cody both came up from the water at the same time, they stared into each others eyes and after 2 seconds they could bare but kiss each other. Passionately kissing in the water. Madison pulled away gently and then kissed him some more.


End file.
